A Work of Art
by LeaveMeLonely
Summary: 50 sentences about Deidara, Sasori, and art. Because sometimes, death is a shock to more than the person dying, and sometimes, art isn't enough. Based on LJ's 1sentece community. SasoDei.


**Auther's ****Note: **The list of words in this set was compiled by my sister in the spirit of LJ's 1sentence comuntiy. Also, I was once spoiled by a review, so please, if you review my set, assume that if I have not written about it, I do not know, and please refrain from spoiling me. Thank you, and please enjoy!

* * *

**A Work of Art **

**01 **_**Fleeting**_ (companion to **50 **_**Everlasting**_)

Even after everything he did, Sasori's life was fleeting, just like all the rest.

**02 **_**Tears**_

Sometimes when Deidara looks into Sasori's face he sees beauty, sometimes anger, but mostly he just sees a lifeless puppet.

**03 **_**Death**_

Deidara laughs and rocks back on his heels, "Yeah Sasori-danna," he says sarcastically, "you're gonna live _forever_."

**04**_** Jealousy **_

Deidara's angry, because the only thing Sasori is ever going to love is his puppets.

**05 **_**Memory**_

There's only his puppets left to his memory.

**06 **_**Brat**_

"Brat," Deidara says to Tobi, without even realizing it.

**07 **_**Completion**_

Sasori disagrees, "It's finished _now_, Deidara."

**08 **_**Sun**_ (companion to **09 **_**Moon**_)

He's the sun: bright, spontaneous, obnoxious, but, in his way, too beautiful to bear.

**09 **_**Moon**_ (companion to **08 **_**Sun**_)

So I guess that makes me the moon, calm, quiet, responsible, and without the sun unseen.

**10 **_**Rain**_

The rain washes the hair in front of his scope to the side as he looks up, tears mixing with the rain.

**11 **_**Believe**_(companion to **13 **_**Bloodsplattered**_)

Deidara narrows his eye, "You honestly believe I'm afraid of _death_?" Sasori just smirks as if he knows something Deidara doesn't.

**12 **_**Wanting**_

Deidara's heart and his mind wanted two different things, and somewhere deep inside he knew he couldn't have both.

**13 **_**Bloodsplattered**_(companion to **11 **_**Believe**_)

He's covered in blood (or oil) "Guess you were right."

**14 **_**Sacred**_

His (now) useless puppets are sacred to me (I burn them).

**15 **_**Forever**_

It's cruel, you know; it's like he's hanging over my shoulder, invisible puppet stings holding up a dead body, and I turn to tell him to stop hovering, and he's not there, _never_ there, forever, forever, and it's the most heartbreaking feeling I've ever had.

**16 **_**Search**_

He wasn't really what I was looking for in a partner, you know, (too serious) but when I'm lonely it's nice when I can find him.

**17 **_**Winter**_

I don't think Sasori likes winter too much, yeah, too cold, being from Suna and all, and it's really annoying, not when I ask him to go outside with me, but when he says yes.

**18 **_**Metal**_

Wood is supposed to be warmed easier than metal, so maybe if I just _hold_ him long enough he'll be warm again.

**19 **_**Pain**_

Sasori had no right to cause him pain, when he himself could feel none, even at the end.

**20 **_**Blur**_

Time was all in a blur, (I hate that I couldn't spend more time with him) then it came to a dead stop and now everything is so _slow_ and I _hate_ that.

**21**_** Book**_

Sasori is reading next to Deidara as he smiles in that weird way and everything's just so_perfect_ that maybe neither of them will have to die anytime soon.

**22 **_**Time**_

Time seemed to pass slower around Deidara, the more you wanted out the slower it became, well, in no time at all Sasori's wish would be granted.

**23 **_**God**_

Deidara hates the idea of being turned into a puppet when he dies, Sasori isn't god, and he has no right.

**24 **_**Supernova**_

The sky is lit up in reds and oranges and yellows and Sasori can recognize him from a million miles away.

**25 **_**Treason**_(companion to **26 **_**Thorn**_)

For once Deidara won't commit treason, "I don't _want _a new partner."

**26 **_**Thorn**_(companion to **25 **_**Treason**_)

The words he says are cruel as he points to Sasori, "I have to have _him_ for a partner?!"

**27 **_**Strong**_

If they were supposed to be so strong, how come Deidara feels so weak right now?

**28 **_**Eyes**_

Sasori studies the hole where Deidara's eye used to be, and says he knew those bombs would get him in trouble one day; Deidara glares at him, but swallows the comment about his heart.

**29 **_**Surrender**_

Deidara finally nods, he's tired of fighting for Sasori's memory; "Fine, whatever; come on Tobi."

**30 **_**Portrait**_

Sasori wanted a picture of Deidara so he could remember him when he died, but Deidara just throws his arm out at the fireworks and says that's memory enough.

**31 **_**Battle**_

The battle is quick and decisive and straight to the point and it's hard for Deidara to tell whether or not Sasori just _stopped_ at the end.

**32 **_**Heartless**_

Sometimes when Deidara's out training or just _talking_ with him he forgets that Sasori doesn't really have a heart, and it makes it all the worse when he does.

**33 **_**Dusk/Twilight**_(companion to **34 **_**Dawn**_)

The night before the end it's dark, and they sit there in silence.

**34 **_**Dawn**_(companion to **33 **_**Dusk/Twilight**_)

Deidara can tell it's going to be a bad day, but he shrugs the feeling off and doesn't bother mentioning it to Sasori.

**35 **_**Art**_

Art's the only thing that makes sense any more, so he engulfs himself in his work and tries not to remember when Sasori used to watch him sculpt.

**36 **_**Shock**_

(His eyes widen) _did I actually believe him? _(his breath comes to a halt.)

**37 **_**Cruel**_(companion to **38 **_**Kind**_)

People say time is cruel, but Deidara's pretty sure Sasori's crueler.

**38 **_**Kind**_(companion to **37 **_**Cruel**_)

You're supposed to be nice to people you care about, but he's Akatsuki and anything _but_ kind.

**39 **_**Pulse**_

Deidara sees Sasori lying there and his first impulse is to check for a heartbeat.

**40 **_**Expression**_

It's scary, how he looks so _surprised_.

**41 **_**Smoke**_(companion to **42 **_**Ink**_)

Deidara's momentarily lost in smoke, and for a split second Sasori feels relived when he appears again.

**42 **_**Ink**_(companion to **41 **_**Smoke**_)

Sometimes Deidara's really glad that he can't see Sasori's real expression under all the ink of his puppets.

**43 **_**Breathless**_

Sasori's blow knocks the breath out of Deidara, but that's not why Deidara would say he was breathless.

**44 **_**Madness**_

Insanity really can't be as bad as everyone says.

**45 **_**Are You There?**_

Deidara knocked on Sasori's workshop's door; "Danna," he whispered, "are you there...?"

**46 **_**Love**_

It wasn't until after Sasori died that Deidara realized how much he loved him, and he really, _really_ hated that.

**47**_** Life**_

"You couldn't have lived forever," he says over the now lifeless puppet, anger covering the sadness in his voice, because he had to die _now_, dammit, "You killed yourself before I knew you when you ripped out your heart."

**48 **_**Stand**_

"Stand up Deidara." Sasori says coldly, and Deidara takes his partner's outstretched hand and stood.

**49 **_**Us**_

"There's no 'us' Deidara," and Deidara puts on a silly pout, but inside it hurts more than he can say.

**50 **_**Everlasting**_ (companion **01 **_**Fleeting**_)

And no matter what he did, Deidara couldn't seem to die with him.


End file.
